


G is for go

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Neal could go anywhere.





	G is for go

Neal spent a lot of time dreaming of places he could go, eventually.

Now, he had his freedom. He could go anywhere. But still he found himself gravitating to somewhere Peter would find him.

Well, maybe not find him. Certainly look for him. Paris was a big place, after all, and Peter was only one man.

It wasn't much of a surprise, though, when Peter caught up with him at a patisserie.

"Peter," Neal said, plotting his exits. "What brings you to Paris?"

"Oh, you know," Peter answered, noticing him plotting. "Just seeing the sights."

And so the chase continued.


End file.
